rtofandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus
LUMP'S EXPERIMENTAL PAGE characters 3rd attempt: Magic Type - Dragon 1st job 2nd job 3rd job Dark Lord Dark Lord's Skills Shaman Shaman's Skills Magician Magician's Skills Priest Priest's Skills Wizard Wizard's Skills characters 2nd attempt: Power Type 1st job 2nd job 3rd job 3rd job Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion (pure) Duelist (hybrid) 1st job 2nd job 3rd job 3rd job Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator (pure) Mercenary (hybrid) 1st job 2nd job 3rd job Polar Bear 동물 애호가 animal lover, Jr. Schoolgirl 조련사 trainer, veterinarian, breeder 동물학자 Zoologist Magic Type 1st job 2nd job 3rd job 3rd job Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master (pure) Witch (hybrid) 1st job 2nd job 3rd job 3rd job 3rd job Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord (pure) Priest (pure) Wizard (hybrid) ------------------------- characters: Character Classes Power Type Bunny Buffalo Polar Bear Magic Type Sheep Dragon Sense Type Fox Lion Charm Type Cat Raccoon --------------------------------------------------------- Tribunals (MQ template 1 - modified) Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger - Hunt Tribunal Flame Moth NPC: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger Location: Room of Tribulation 1 Request: 3x Tribunal Flame Moth (Lv.150) in 5 min Quest cycles: 1x Condition: Lv.130+, have Magician Louie - Find 16 Guardian Stones for the Needleless Compass in quest log. Reward: Flower of Revival Base/TM: 749,730 / 761,562 Notes: Tribunal Flame Moth is found at Room of Tribulation 1 (battlefield). Tribunals: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger - Hunt Tribunal Flame Moth NPC: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger Location: Room of Tribulation 1 Quest cycles: 1x Condition: Have Magician Louie - Find 16 Guardian Stones for the Needleless Compass in quest log Level Request Reward Base/TM 130+ 3x Tribunal Flame Moth (Lv.150) in 5 min Flower of Revival 749,730 / 761,562 Found at: Tribunal Flame Moth is found at Room of Tribulation 1 (battlefield). table sortable? (i have no idea how it works or how to do it) Name Use % Golden Lion Shield Legendary Unique Shield (Lv. 35) Very Rare Golden Sword Legendary Unique Special Weapon (Lv. 35) Very Rare Pharaoh Hat Legendary Unique Hat (Lv. 35) Very Rare Shaman Girl Jia template Monster quest name here NPC image here NPC: NPC name here Location: NPC location Quest cycles: Each 1 Time(s) Condition: Level 180+, use Mind's Eye Level Request Reward Base / TM a~b 3x Something (Lv.324) in x min 3x Half pink Potion, 3x Half Blue Potion 780,453 / 172,454 b~c 3x Something (Lv.327) in x min 821,437 / 172,848 c~d 3x Something (Lv.333) in x min 866,748 / 173,876 d~e 3x Something (Lv.339) in x min 913,564 / 175,437 e+ 3x Something (Lv.349) in x min 966,459 / 180,635 Found at: Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Shaman Girl Jia Shaman Girl Jia - Dark Spirit Punishment 1 NPC: Shaman Girl Jia Location: Coral Town - Blooming Cora Quest cycles: Each 1 Time(s) Condition: Level 180+, use Mind's Eye Level Request Reward Base / TM 180~183 3x Shadow Torobbie (Lv.324) in 15 min 3x Half pink Potion, 3x Half Blue Potion 780,453 / 172,454 184~187 3x Shadow Bad Fury(Lv.327) in 10 min 821,437 / 172,848 188~191 3x Shadow Little Cora (Lv.333) in 11 min 866,748 / 173,876 192~195 3x Shadow Bustshell (Lv.339) in 11 min 913,564 / 175,437 196+ 3x Shadow Addax (Lv.349) in 10 min 966,459 / 180,635 Found at: Shadow Torobbie is found at Coral Beach Field 1 - Blue Wave. Shadow Bad Fury is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Little Cora is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Bustshell is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Addax is found at Coral Beach - Dark Cave. Retrieved from "http://wiki.ggftw.com/trickster/Shockwave" Charm Skills Template color FF9F00 = full charm color color FFE4B9 = light shade Final Blow Final Blow Icon Name TM Level Type Learn Mastery Mastery Item Prerequisite Shockwave 1 On/Off 1 2 2x Clione Card None Power-attack attacking one target. Formula: Normal Attack Damage × A Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% 2 35 4 seconds 145% 3 38 4 seconds 160% 4 41 4 seconds 175% 5 44 4 seconds 190% 6 47 4 seconds 205% 7 50 4 seconds 220% 8 53 4 seconds 235% 9 56 4 seconds 250% 10 68 4 seconds 265% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Notes here